Mordekaiser/Trivia
General * Mordekaiser might have been inspired by the , particularly Conquest. ; *His mirrors 's : both abilities pull in their targets as well as passively grant their casters magic penetration and armor penetration, respectively. ; * Mordekaiser used to be the only champion without any mobility or crowd control effects until V5.4 onwards ( gives him situational bonus movement speed). * Mordekaiser's abilities reference / metal songs and/or bands: ** Iron Man by ** (M)Ace of Spades by ** Morgenstern (German: ' ') by ** Harvester of Sorrow by *** Creeping Death (Old W) by Metallica ** Sy(m)phon(y) of Destruction by ** Children of the Grave by ** The Prisoner by ** ** Mordekaiser's mace references Nightfall by * Mordekaiser is one of four champions who use their health as their spellcasting resource (the others being , , and ). * currently applies the longest damage over time in the game (10 seconds). * 'Mordekaiser es #1 huehuehue' is the product of 'Brazil 5v5 tier list' by NA Summoner 'SKILLSHOT MASTER' and 'This is why we hate Mordekaiser' by 'McRooster'. * Mordekaiser's helmet resembles the M in logo. Development * He was named after Colt 'Ezreal' Hallam's girlfriend's name on AIM. Mordekaiser's name * Mordekaiser (German: "murder emperor") comes from Yun 'Stich' Lam's (Colt 'Ezreal' Hallam's girlfriend) online identity.Ezreal on Mordekaiser ; * Mordekaiser is voiced by .mChao on Mordekaiser's Voice Actor * Mordekaiser's title used to be 'the Master of Metal' and was going to be 'the Lord of Death' but after playerbase contention it was replaced with 'the Iron Revenant' (suggested by NA Summoner Versaka).Shadow Isles and Death, Why Morde's title feels wrong and More (Making everyone happy, kinda) ** While Versaka suggested it as a title, 'the Iron Revenant' was first used by Malicious Metal in the same post. ** Malicious Metal was invited to a player lab, by Riot, to test and give feedback to Mordekaiser’s Visual Gameplay Update due to his immense player investment in the champion.Malicious Metal's Trip to Riot ; * Mordekaiser was voiced by . ** Pre-rework , , pre-fourth-rework and are also voiced by the same voice actor. Lore * Mordekaiser's story references from and from . * Mordekaiser's mace being called references as well as the eponymous song by . ** Both it and a child's drawing of Mordekaiser (standing next to a burning house with 'I ♥ My Daddy' written at the top) can be seen in the game's Mac Version trailer. * The Hall of Bones in Sahn-Uzal/Mordekaiser's lore references "Hall of the Slain" in ; * However, much to his anger, the dead Sahn-Uzal ended up in an empty, foggy wasteland with other lost souls fading into oblivion; ** This wasteland likely references , a dark realm where both the righteous and the wicked will go to after death, in . Quotes ; * }} references: ** The eponymous song by ** The eponymous song by ** My Guitar Lies Bleeding in my Arms by ** My Friend of Misery by ** Home of the Blues by * !"}}}} references No Pain no Gain by . * }} implies for right-click movement and references a resetting each attack every time one Alt + Right-Clicks a target. * }} references from ("So be it... Jedi") * }} references . * }} resembles |Heimerdinger}} * Mordekaiser shares quotes with: ** }} ** |Evelynn|variant=old3}} ** |Renekton}} Skins ; * Variations of the Season 2019 Split 2 emotes are given to players who play enough ranked to obtain 500 Split Poins. This emote was the first appearance of the reworked months before the champion's update reveal. ** His appearance was also revealed through a Season 2019 Split 2 summoner icon later on during the Public Beta Environment cycle. * ** The scene depicted has him using , , and all at once. ; ; * He is the primary Draconic Antagonist of the Dragon Slayers in the First Dragon wave. ; * ** He used to have an upward spike on his belt (might have been referencing from ) but was promptly removed for suggestiveness. ** He resembles from , from , the titular character from , and a from . ; * is replaced with Numero Uno (an indestructible guitar axe made of metal and made for metal) everytime he does his dance animation. ** In his splash art Mordekaiser can be seen wielding his guitar instead of his mace. * He embarked on a metal-fueled journey to recruit , , , , and their backup-singer in order to form Pentakill so they can usher in a new era of metal. * His back tattoos showcase masks of Lamb and and Wolf. ; * He was originally conceived as 'Dark Crusader' but was scrapped. * He references . * He resembles from . * ** His and have resting on its back (was later changed to a taller throne due to concerns it resembled a ). Relations * Mordekaiser built the Immortal Bastion, a fortress which the capitol of Noxus is built around. * Mordekaiser tortured , who would later mimic him after his downfall. * was instrumental to his downfall. Category:Champion trivia Category:Mordekaiser